


At five o'clock

by SURpriz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Photo Сomics, Photoset, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SURpriz/pseuds/SURpriz
Summary: Гарри Поттер и Северус Сейп — такие разные, но все-таки у них есть нечто общее.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Harry Potter 2020: Челлендж





	At five o'clock

**Author's Note:**

> Куклы Гарри Поттер и Северус Снейп производства Medicom Toy Corporation (Япония).

Лишь каминные часы пробили пять часов, в дверь постучали.  
— Кого это принесло? — просипел Северус Снейп, раненое горло которого еще давало о себе знать. — Войдите!

Приоткрыв дверь плечом, в личные комнаты Снейпа в Хогвартсе бочком протиснулся Гарри Поттер. Курсант Школы авроров, словно простой маггл, нес поднос с десертом в руках, вместо того чтобы воспользоваться заклинанием.  
— Я... — Гарри сглотнул, словно слова застряли у него в горле. — Это к традиционному чаю... эльфы испекли нам печенье.  
— Поттер, наши с вами дополнительные занятия по школьному курсу совсем не обязывают вас осваивать еще и дипломатический политес, — фыркнул Снейп по привычке, но заметив, как печально опустились уголки губ Поттера, добавил: — Я доволен тем, как теперь вы успеваете по зельеварению, мой старый учебник явно пошел вам на пользу.  
— Да, так жалко, что он сгорел в Выручай-комнате... — вздохнул Гарри. — Так что с чаем?  
— Поттер, не топчитесь, как юная шармбатонка. Вы же будущий аврор! Коль пришли — располагайтесь.

После Визжащей хижины отношение Поттера и Снейпа друг к другу сильно изменилось, но каждый их разговор все еще напоминал хождение по тонкому льду. Один неверный шаг — и взаимопонимание пойдет трещинами. Со стороны казалось, что Гарри изо всех сил стремится поддержать дружелюбное общение, а Северус так же упорно старается игнорировать эти попытки. Но именно он предложил руководству Школы авроров подтянуть Поттера во время каникул по зельеварению, чтобы наверстать пропущенный седьмой курс Хогвартса.

Разговор крутился вокруг учебника Принца-полукровки и сгоревшей Выручай-комнаты, как вдруг Гарри, уставившись на свое печенье, сказал:  
— Возможно, Распределяющая шляпа была права, уговаривая меня поступать на Слизерин. Сейчас я из всех цветов выбираю ваши.  
Заметив недоумевающий взгляд Снейпа, Гарри объяснил:  
— При распределении Шляпа сказала, что Слизерин поможет мне достичь величия, но я упросил ее не отправлять меня туда. В следующем году Шляпа держалась того же мнения, хотя позже я смог вынуть из нее меч Годрика Гриффиндора. Раньше я считал, что причина в кусочке души Волдеморта, который застрял во мне, но теперь его нет... Тем не менее я выбираю именно то печенье, которое украшено зелеными и серебряными узорами.

— Глупости, Поттер, простая случайность, — безапелляционно заявил Северус, но тут же заметил, что сам держит в руках. — Кхм, золотое и красное. Ладно, тут может быть закономерность. Мне Дамблдор когда-то сказал...  
— Я видел это в ваших воспоминаниях и полностью согласен со словами директора. — Гарри помолчал. — Согласен, что вы несравненно храбрее Каркарова.  
Впервые было озвучено то, что не давало Северусу и Гарри свободно общаться. Один, считая себя при смерти, был слишком откровенен и теперь жалел об этом. Проблема решилась бы, поделись Гарри наболевшим, а это было непросто.

Уже прошло время пятичасового чаепития и приближался ужин, а эти Северус и Гарри все разговаривали. Они не замечали, что несъеденные печенья на подносе сложились в фигуру. А чему удивляться в Хогвартсе, насквозь пропитанном магией? 


End file.
